The Big News
by Marshal631
Summary: Mariah has something to say to Ray but how will he and the others cope.


The Big News

Chapter One 

What The 

Gary and Kevin were having breakfast; Mariah was having a shower, Lee was just waking down and Ray was still out training. Lee sat down and asked "Where's Ray and Mariah." Gary answered quickly "Mariah's having a shower and Ray's training."

Lee just nodded and buttered a piece of toast that was beside him. About five minutes later Mariah came down and asked "Where the hell is Ray, I've looked all around the house." Her hair was still wet from the shower and her skin a little red from the heat.

"Oh, he's still out training by the waterfall." Lee answered.

Mariah didn't really answer but he heard her swear under her breath. Wondering why she swore Lee asked "Why" "I just need to talk to him."

Five minutes later Ray walked into the house sweaty, sticky and said "I'm going to have a shower" The others tried to tell him that Mariah was looking for him, but he would find out soon enough. After finishing his shower Ray got dry, dressed and had half a foot out of the door when something had grabbed arm and was half- dragging-half-pulling him to Mariah's room. Half way to Mariah's room he realized that it was Mariah herself who was dragging him to her room. In Mariah's room Ray yelled "What the" but couldn't finish his sentence because Mariah had put her hand on his mouth and quietly told him to be quite. Mariah than sat down beside him and said ''I've got to tell you something, do you remember Wednesday how I puked" Ray nodded, a bit confused but still nodded.

Start Flashback

The White Tigers were having a swim in the lake after training. Gary and Kevin were having a water fight (Gary wining because he was stronger) Lee was diving for reasons unknown and Ray and Mariah were just lying half in the water half on the edge of the lake. It was a peaceful day and suddenly Mariah felt sick and had to puke on the side of the lake. Ray moved an inch or two so not to get puke on him. When Mariah had finished Ray moved back and asked "Mariah are you OK" Mariah just said "I'm fine, I'll go and see the doctor later, I'm just go lay down K. I'll see the doc later." Ray nodded.

End Flashback

Ray was still confused. Mariah took a deep breathe and with much difficulty said"Ray I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it i will be updating soon. So R&R

* * *

Chapter Two

The Wana Be Murder 

Ray thought he was going to faint." Do the others know; who's the father." Ray asked. He didn't know why he asked the last question. "The others don't know and ……… you're the father.'' This time Ray did faint. Eventually Mariah got a cold bucket of cold water and pored it all on him. The room was silent; and then Lee (of all people) walked in. "Did you hear anything?" Ray and Mariah said at the same time. "Hear whaat" Lee said looking very interested. "GET OUT''Mariah yelled. Lee quickly whimpered away, he was afraid of his younger sister. Mariah sat down beside Ray and looked at his un-emotional face. After a minute Ray said "I, I, I'm a father"

The next morning when Ray and Mariah walked down the stairs Lee, Gary and Kevin all very inquisitive about what had happened last night. It was a very silent morning, Mariah decided to not train that day but to make lunch and dinner instead. The day went by with the rest of the White Tigers training and Mariah cooking. When lunch came The White Tigers sat down and quietly ate their lunch and went back to train. Twenty minutes after every one went to train after lunch Lee walked in, sat down on a chair and said'' What happened last night " '' Must you know " Mariah asked. ''YES" Lee said extremely quickly. Mariah said ''Prepare to faint; I'm pregnant." Lee looked at her in complete shock, then took a deep breath and calmly asked "Who's the father, do I know him." Mariah looked Lee in the eyes and said (with a slight hint of fear) "Um….. The father is; Ray." Like his attack Lee grabbed the knife that Mariah was using and ran out of the house after Ray yelling "I'LL KILL HIM''.

Outside the rest of The White Tigers were still training Ray and Gary were battling each other and Kevin was launching his beyblade on the ground and getting it to smash the small rocks on it. Suddenly a throwing knife hit the box which the Beystadium was on. Both Ray and Gary jumped back and caught their blades. Kevin was behind a nearby tree and yelled at Ray and Gary to run. Everyone then heard Lee yelling "I'LL KILL YOU" at Ray. Ray grabbed Driger and launched it at the little bit of handle sticking out of Lee's hand, the knife flew out of his hand and landed blade-in-ground Lee then decided to use his fists and through a sing at him but Ray caught his punch (like in the manga).Lee tried to overpower Ray but couldn't and Ray was forced to push Lee over. Lee feel to the ground and Kevin and Gary finally came from behind the tree and started yelling at Lee. "Why the hell did you do that,'' Kevin was yelling and Gary just kept nodding his head and let Kevin yell. Mariah finally screamed "SHUT UP'' and on request everyone was silent, Mariah looked very embarrassed and said "All right I'll tell you. I'm …… pregnant"

* * *

Chapter 3 

9 Months of Hell

Everybody just started laughing saying "Yeah right Mariah, ha, and what Rays the father" Mariah, Ray and Lee nodded seriously. Kevin and Gay suddenly realized and all Kevin could say was "Mariah….pregnant….Ray….father, wait will this affect your blading Mariah?" "I don't know, I'll have to check with Mr.D" At that everybody went in the house to talk more and eventually they all found out that the fine print said Mariah could not beyblade while she was pregnant. All day, everyday Mariah made food, watched the others, and the TV. She wasn't even aloud to train, by the second month Mariah kept getting cravings and the others had to constantly go into town and get things like ice-cream, chips, soft drink.

One day while everyone was watching TV Mariah screamed for Ray. Ray ran over to Mariah who out of no were grabbed his hand and thrust it towards her stomach. Every one was ready to either call the Ambulance or help Mariah. Finally Ray gave a dismissive hand gesture and everyone relaxed a little but still anxious to find out why Mariah had screamed. "Can you feel it Ray, can you." "What is it Ray." Ray looked like a happy bomb had hit him he finally said "The baby's kicking."


End file.
